Лорд Злыдень
Лорд Злыдень ( ) — главный антагонист первого сезона диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''С приветом по планетам». Он озвучен актёром Китом Фергюсоном (в русском дубляже - Романом Никитином). О персонаже ''Характер Злыдень злой и жестокий тиран. Он ненавидит, когда кто-нибудь указывает ему, как поступать. Особенно если это исходит от нижестоящего. Но особенно Злыдень ненавидит Тут-и-Там, который является его противоположностью (и считает Злыдня своим другом). Поэтому он тратит много сил на его уничтожение и поимку, несмотря на уговоры Гляделкинса. В то же время легкомысленно к Злыдню относится нельзя - иногда он бывает очень опасен и сосредоточен. Описание внешности Внешне Лорд Злыдень - это скелет. Его лицо - это череп, чьи зубы похожи на осколки. У него зелёные глаза, как будто плавающие внутри глазниц. Злыдень носит чёрно-красный плащ с капюшоном, который покрывает всю верхнюю часть его головы. Этот капюшон украшен двумя жёлтыми "молниями". На руках он носит жёлтые перчатки, напоминающие хозяйственные. На ногах у него кеды. Он полностью из костей Силы и способности * Сила ненависти: как ясно из его имени, силы Злыдня зависят от силы его гнева. Чем больше он ненавидит все сущее, тем сильнее становится. * Управление энергией: Лорд Злыдень может создавать желто-зеленую энергию, которая является его основным оружием и защитой. ** Создание молний: может выпускать молнии из рук, уничтожая тем самым врагов и наказывая нерадивых дозоров. ** Телекинез: было показано, что Лорд Злыдень иногда поднимает врагов в воздух, перед тем, как уничтожить, а также для запугивания. ** Силовое поле: Он использовал силовое поле чтобы не пускать Императора Круто и его кулачных бойцов к платформе, что говорит о довольно большой прочности. Лорд Злыдень может сделать это поле настолько огромным и прочным, что покроет им всю планету, что и было продемонстрировано в серии "''Конец галактики''". ** Телепортация: Он может телепортироваться, тогда весь экран загорается белым, сверкает молния, а на месте где был Злыдень остается гарь от разрядов. ** Левитация: Злыдень может подниматься в воздух и какое-то время парить над землей. * Сверхчеловеческая сила: он является настолько сильным, что смог перекинуть Императора Круто через всю планету. * Стойкость к перепаду температур: Было показано, как он вылезает из бассейна лавы практически невредимым, ровно как и при заморозке он ничего себе не обмораживает. * Быстрая речь: Он может очень быстро говорить, как показал в эпизоде "Пикник". * Отделение конечностей: Так как Злыдень является скелетом, он может произвольно(чаще не очень) отделять свои кости друг от друга, не испытывая при этом боли или дискомфорта(зато очень часто испытывая раздражение). * Танцы: Тут-и-Там научил его танцевать тустеп в серии "''Мой милый Злюка''" * Музыка: Множества раз показано, что он умеет играть на электрогитаре, а также он знает нотную грамоту("Эпатаж"). * Кибернетическая рука: после серии "Дырка от бублика" его рука была заменена на механическую, чтобы не остаться рядом с Тут-и-Тамом навсегда, но, вполне возможно, что Лорд Злыдень имел кибернетические конечности с первой серии. Появления в мультсериале Сезон 1 * "Покоритель" (первое появление) * "Пикник" * "Беглецы" (упоминается) * "Доброе дело" * "Пленник" * "Питомец" * "Маленький воин" * "Охотники" * "Именинние" * "Вечер Сюрпризов" * "День" * "Мозговой штурм" * "Пустота" (только в аниматике) * "Хандра" * "Враги" * "Сирота" (на связи и в аниматике) * "Ужин" * "Друзья" * "Подарок" * "Подарок 2: Одаривание" * "При деле" (только в аниматике) * "Помошник" (краткое появление и в аниматике) * "Ковбой" Короткометражки * Злыдень появляется во всех короткометражках Сезон 2 * "Злее Злыдня" * "Особенный день" * "Завтрак" * "Экстренный контакт" * "Тут-и-Мен" * "Тут-и-Тамы" (упоминается) * "Уволен" * "Шарики за ролики" (упоминается) * "Ты водишь" * "Классный парень" * "Вечеринка" * "Хороший плохой парень" * "Грандиозное сражение" * "Купидон" (только в аниматике) * "Новая игрушка" * "Корабль Череп: Взгляд изнутри" * "Безумный шляпник" * "Дырка от публики" * "Эпатаж" * "Мультфильм" * "Семейный уз" (в изображениях) * "Соперник" * "Мой прекрасный Злыдень" * "Легенда" (упоминается) * "Плохие соседи" * "Кому в гостях не рады" (упоминается) * "Потерянное время" (в путешествиях во времени) * "В поисках Капитана Тима" * "Постельный режим" (без реплик) * "Робомехаботатрон" * "Конец Галактики" Цитаты Галерея Рекламные изображения WanderHaterHugArt.png LordHater1.png LordHater3.png LordHater2.png LordHater4.png Hater Hug solo.png Lord Hater.jpg Wander1.jpg Анимация Lord Hater - The Picnic 1.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 2.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 3.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 4.png Lord Hater - The Picnic 5.png Lord Hater - The Picnic.png Lord Hater - from Wander over Yonder.jpg Lord Hater model.png Wander and Hater.png Wander Over Yonder character concept art.jpg Wander and Hater playing musical chairs.jpg Lord Hater and Peepers float.png Haterxdominator.png Haterfantasydominatorkids.png Haterfantasywedding.png Haterfantasydate.png haterinlove.png|Hater madly in love with Dominator Haterandwander rocking.PNG|First time doing something together with Wander and actually likes it. I'm the Bad Guy.png|Hater and Wander about to get killed by Dominator Lord dominator season 2 trailer.png S2e1 Hater and Peepers brought to Dominator.jpg Im the bad guy4 lord dominator.png Im the bad guy lord dominator.png Dominator lava arms.jpg S2e8 Lord Hater vs. Lord Dominator 490928302.jpg TheGoodBadGuy.jpg Letsallgomeetdominator.png Ripovhatertimwander.png Ahh!.jpg Aww.jpg Group Hug.jpg Hater instant frown.jpg hatercamerabreak.png The Greater Hater 05.jpg The Greater Hater 04.jpg Интересные факты * Злыдень озвучен Китом Фергюсоном, который ранее озвучил Блу в «''Доме Фостера для воображаемых друзей''», еще одного шоу, созданного Крейгом МакКракеном. * На самом деле он главный антагонист первого сезона. Примечания en:Lord Hater Категория:Злодеи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонажи «С приветом по планетам» Категория:Персонажи Категория:Лорды Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Персонажи телевизионных мультсериалов Категория:Поющие персонажи Категория:Оборотни Категория:Инопланетяне Категория:Главные антагонисты Категория:Монстры Категория:Антропоморфные персонажи Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Нейтральные персонажи